Masks, Silk, and Misconceptions
by 23cobalthearts
Summary: Halloween is filled with tricks and treats sometimes the two overlap but is that really so bad? Serena and Darien are about to figure that out for themselves. Lemon.


**Okay this is my first one-shot it was a bit tricky but by the end I got the hang of it. Yes there is a ****_lemon_**** you have been warned. Wanted to get this out before Halloween and my birthday which is this Wednesday :). Will update my multi-chapter story next week. Okay let's begin...**

The room filled with several different lights swirls of orange and purple filled the room. Silk curtains hanged from every corner filling the room with a mysterious ambiance. Various cushions were strategically placed around the room. Hypnotic music played in the center of the room, Serena stared mesmerized by the man in a tuxedo, white mask, and dark tousled hair. She was drawn to him like a moth to flame she looked down at her outfit a pink belly dancing outfit the top of her face covered by a pink and gold mask, gold jewels in her hair that held her hair in an elegant up-do.

Hoping to catch his attention she headed to the center of the dance floor rolling her hips hoping to give him a glimpse of her toned stomach. He sat in a corner staring at the blonde who was offering herself to him. Their eyes met and she threw a sultry look his way ,curling a finger she signaled him over. She continued shaking her hips and gave two sinfully slow rolls. He chuckled to himself yes she would surely be the death of him. Various couples danced around but they continued lost in their own worlds. He came up behind her gripping her hips tightly and letting her pick the pace. Turning around she ran her hands up and down his taut chest. The buildup was delectably exciting she hoped he would never take his hands of her, looking down as his fingers gripped her once again she thought of what else his fingers were capable of.

His lips trailed an invisible road on her neck, hovering above her earlobe. Goosebumps erupted along her heck no doubt this man was a devil in disguise a lustful creature. Thinking what the hell she decided to give in to her instincts and ultimately give into to him. An ancient dance began between the two a game of give and take Serena would put her hands on his chest letting them dance just above his belt-line and then remove them all together. Darien hell bent on getting even would let his breath tickle her ear getting so close she could swear she felt his soft lips on her. Several songs passed while the two basked in each other's presence, soft whimpers erupted from the small blonde.

Tired of the silly game and teasing Darien leaned in once more this time to cup her face simultaneously brushing her bottom lip with his thumb and said, "Let's go." A dark look in his eyes and the lust filling them made it impossible for Serena to say no. Merely nodding she took his hands unsure of where this escapade would take her. Reading the puzzlement on her face he took her into a dimly lit corridor where the music was muffled and said "My friend owns the space above." Arching an eyebrow almost daring to defy she went to open her mouth when he leaned in to silence her with his lips. Her heart pounded in her chest her body felt weak and her mind clouded with pictures of two blue orbs that penetrated the depths of her soul. Nibbling on her lips he stopped to whisper "He owns the place… so he will be preoccupied for the rest of the night."

By this point Serena didn't care where the destination was or who owned it, she threw herself back on him clinging on to him as if her life depended on it, arms pulled her closer to him and his hands explored the skin on her stomach. Her hands melted in his hair while his hands headed upwards stroking just below her breasts. The sound of people broke them from their kiss; she jumped off him while he took her hand once again to lead her up the case of stairs. The pair stopped several times on the winding staircase as she tried to kiss him and he would try to get her back pulling the back of her neck toward him sucking on her bottom lip. A large blue door and another smaller black door stood at the top of the stairs, the tall handsome man led the petite blonde women through the blue door.

The room was more a suite a small table and couch made up the first half of the room while a large bed decorated with a red plush comforter stood in the back of the room. Serena bit her lip in anticipation and blushed as she imagined herself and him on the bed, moans and swears filling the room. Stopping to look back at him she was met by his hard body pushing her up against a wall. She hissed at the pressure he exerted more in pleasure than in pain. Serena melted in his embrace as he brought her legs around his waist and sucked on her neck.

Bringing her face back up to his he leaned in letting his tongue claim her mouth. Tired of being dominated Serena bit his lip startling him just enough yank on his hair and force her tongue into his mouth. Lips, teeth, and tongue met, the fire igniting in the pit of their stomachs. She began to claw at his clothes letting the coat fall on the floor followed by his white crisp shirt. Marveled by his impeccable physique her hands explored his chest while his jaw tensed at her ministrations. Placing her hands above her head he pulled on the straps of her top while kissing just above her breasts. Feeling her knees give out Serena clinged on to

Darien once again, this led him to take her to the center of the large bed. Still focused on her mounds, Darien pulled the rest of top off pleasantly surprised by her pink pebbled nipples. She arched her back silently inviting him to keep going; momentarily frozen he continued taking one in his hand while slowly blowing on the other earning a groan from her. He switched attentions until she was completely restless below him. Feeling her hands all over he took her left breast in his mouth suckling on the pink center and flicking it with his tongue. Serena's mouth turned into a small "o" desperate for more friction or a release of any kind. He continued down kissing and licking her stomach until he met the bottom part of her costume looking up he stared into her bountiful blue eyes to which she nodded.

That was all he needed inching the costume downward he was met by modest pink panties with a white bunny in the center. He held in a chuckle surprised by the choice of underwear of the blonde vixen nevertheless he stood in between her legs rubbing his face on her left thigh before placing a tender kiss on the inside of her inner thigh followed by the right. She clenched on the soft fabric below her while pushing her bottom half towards him. He climbed back up taking her into a passionate kiss, palming her center her underwear the only barrier between the two. Noticing that he was still overdressed at least in comparison to her she sat up pushing him on his back taking his belt off and pulling his trousers down.

Intimidated by the bulge in his pants she couldn't help but stare was she really ready to do this? She was not experienced to say the least okay no experience to be honest but she had never felt the pull she felt now towards the man on his back, this went beyond lust and carnal desires she wanted all of him longed to know who he was. She did the most daring think she could think of she pulled down his boxer briefs and wrapped a hand around the base of him experimentally pumping him slowly. Taking her small warm hand away from him, Darien pushed her back to the center of the bed once again in between her legs

. Much to his amusement she pouted when he had taken her hand away but now it was her time to squirm as he lifted her hips off the bed placing his left hand underneath her bottom and the right hand took the last piece of clothing off her body. Adding it to the small pile they had constructed he hovered above her teasing her entrance with one finger and pinching her nipple with his other hand. Feeling the tightness on his finger he shuddered longing to be inside her but knowing she was not ready.

Serena gasped at the intrusion but felt the building pressure after a few more brushes of his finger she longed for more and clawed at his shoulder, whimpering, "More, I need more," Not wanting to disappoint the woman beneath him he inserted another finger into her pumping more roughly this time seeing the pleasure in her eyes and flustered look on her face he longed to see her full face. Releasing her hair from its binds it fell to her hips causing the string that was holding her mask to fall to the floor as well. Her eyes were shut from her building orgasm but as seen she felt her release hit her eyes flew open revealing her identity to the naked man before her. His fingers still inside her he gasped at her, "Serena".

Still riding a high from the orgasm she had just experienced Serena didn't register that her lover had just said her name instead she clenched around his fingers and leaned up to kiss him again. Feeling content but not completely satisfied she wanted to feel him inside her thrusting into her though she knew that pain would come along with it. It was then she noticed that he was not responding to her at all in fact he had a rather surprised look on his face. She grabbed his face and said seductively in his ear, " I want all of you now," once again he said, "Serena" this time in a serious tone a tone she recognized but couldn't place at that moment. Reaching up to take his mask off she pulled it off and gasped at who she saw below it, " Darien!" she shrieked. The two stared at each other uncertainty and shock in both of their eyes.

As she went to look for her clothes he grabbed her wrist taking her hand into his. They both felt the spark that was, there silently contemplating what this meant, Serena thought Did he know all along? Was this a game? He hated her their daily matches were proof of that. "Oh my God," she said under her breath and though was fate really this cruel that her soul-mate was the cocky self-righteous bastard she had loathed since she was 14. Years did not soften this belief at 17 she was still irritated by him but she had to admit he was ridiculously good looking and he challenged her most of the time guiding her towards the right decision even if his methods were not so subtle.

Darien also deep in thought, wondered why he hadn't seen her for the woman she had become? He acknowledged that he had always cared about her but because of their 4 year age difference put that idea aside. Still when he saw her blue eyes and cheery smile he couldn't help but melt now she was almost an adult at least legally but because he had pushed her away so much was it possible for her to see him as someone else?

The blonde looked up at the dark haired man who was still lost in his thought and said " I won't fight it anymore. I know what I want who I've always wanted and it's you Darien it's always been you." Serena grabbed him putting all her emotion in the kiss until they were both gasping for air. "I don't want to be some adventure you have, some childish whim"emotion evident in his voice. She let some space form in between them and said, " All I want is the same thing Darien, I don't want you to have your fill of me and move on," she wrapped her arms around her body scared that this man would break her heart. Once he had her there would no going back for him she thought the same thing unbeknownst to him. At that time a silent vow was made. Making her way back to him she took his hand and placed a light kiss on the tip of each finger giving him a sultry look which caused him to push her on her back caressing her from the top of her head all the way to her thighs.

Lost in her curves he began to think if he was about to hurt her, he grunted when she once again wrapped her hand around his member. She relished in the power she held over him, he stopped her actions and placed himself at her entrance practically feeling her warmth seep out. Teasing her with only the tip she squirmed leaning up to meet his eyes she stuttered, "I've ne-ver umm had anyone there." His gaze softened as he answered, " I promise to make you feel good just trust me Serena."

The way her name feel out of his lips made her feel safe and she nodded. Placing her hands on the top of his shoulders he eased into her inch by inch until meeting her barrier the only sound was the clenching of his jaw and her soft gasps followed by a low moan courtesy of Darien. Once completely inside her, he stopped giving her time to adjust she stroked the side of his face trying to move her hips. Darien groaned at the movement her tightness becoming to much to bear, he longed to thrust in to her claiming her as his. He drove into her with relative force trying not to hurt her yet needing to sate the hunger he had for her.

A few minutes later the pair had found a moderate pace tangled in limbs Serena felt the pain diluting while Darien was a thread away from breaking his self-restraint. He caressed her breast while suckling on the base of her neck before biting the skin there. Feeling confident she flipped them over lifted herself off before slamming back on him, hands on his chest she continued to bounce on him feeling herself become warm with the familiar feeling she had felt before. Darien felt his release coming as well the view above him left in awe, her flushed face bouncing breasts, open mouth, and wild blonde hair painted her as a goddess that he did not deserve.

Flipping them over once more he pushed into her in a desperate manner, lifting a leg over his shoulder he opened her up looking for the little nub inside her. Teasing her with his fingers she moaned and guided his hand also desperate for a release. Finding the spot he continued thrusting at the same time pinching the bead she clenched around him provoking his climax as well. The lovers clinged on to each other riding out their orgasms together. Not wanting his weight to crush her he pulled her to his side his back now on the bed, their legs enter wined he brought the comforter to cover them both. She nuzzled up to him, her head on his chest as he placed his arm around her feeling at complete peace with the woman beside him, his woman. Serena turned her head eyebrows furrowed obviously curious .

Noticing her expression Darien says, "What's wrong?" she states in a curious tone"You know I never thought this night would turn out this way, I mean Mina practically begs me to come throws a costume at me and she doesn't even show up. But seeing as how things turned out I can't complain." She runs her hands up and down his chest, her lover becoming aroused by her actions until he realizes something as well, " Same thing with Andrew, he begged me to come was then too busy to even give me two seconds of his time." Growing more suspicious Serena replied, "Andrew owns the venue downstairs?"

A moment or realization comes over them, their friends had conspired in order to get them together. Upon seeing her angry expression he chuckled she looked adorable, Serena on the other hand did not like being tricked and at the same time she was bothered that her friends saw something she couldn't. Leaning in to capture her lips he said, " Honestly I think we should be grateful to them. I'm partial to sending Andrew a signing telegram."

Serena chuckled replying, "What do I get I am the reason for such happiness am I not?" Looking down at the women he had cared for all those years, he said " You'll get me trying to make you happy for as long as you will have me." The two embraced Serena being the first to break the embrace and yawned. " I don't want to sleep. I just want to keep being here with you." amused by her child-like attitude Darien held her close responding, "We have all the time in the world, sleep." Pouting she cuddled up to his side happy at what the day had brought her at what life had brought. The night continued dawn becoming near and Halloween coming to an end. Darien felt sleep overcome him as well more than satisfied with the day's outcome and vowing he would never take Halloween for granted or the woman next to him.


End file.
